Recently, with increase of data volume processed with information equipment, the exchange of high-speed data is needed inside the equipment. On the contrary, lately, an optical interconnect technology in which optical interconnection is used for the exchange of data in the inside of the information equipment is adopted (see e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-90218, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-82724).